The Night and Day duo  Aqua's View point
by Cat Lionheart
Summary: A series of stories form an ongoing D&D campaign I am playing with my fiancée form my character's point of view. I suspect some time in the future she will write one from her character's point of view.


Aqua walked a little quicker than normal but not too much more to the Mithral Blade tavern. Walking past the main floor getting a few nods form the regulars she went down into the basement where she knew Sky would be. And sure enough there she was attractive, for a surface elf a little shorter than Aqua with hair like the night braided so as to be out of her way. She was sitting at the table eating an apple in the basement of the tavern; a room rented by both of them for the two of them as a home and base. "I found us some jobs." Aqua said with a slight tinge of excitement.

Sky swallowed the bite she was eating and with a pause to consider what her half-drow friend might have scrounged up she asked "What are they?

"A smuggler is moving some 'items' into the city tonight and wants some protection, one of the Void guilds would like another guild targeted for what they call 'disruptive acts', and finally a merc company took a job from the watch exterminating some orcs in the area but it seem they don't have the man power, I thought a little 'woman power' might fill in the gap."

Sky paused considering each of the jobs her friend had found before asking. "What is the smuggler smuggling?"

"Not living beings if that is what you are wondering, mostly items that people want kept quiet. I suspect things like certain spirits and maybe some poisons and weapons. You don't get to do business with these sorts if you go asking to many questions. I only asked if it was explosive or magical enough to attract things to us as that is only what matters to us guarding wise.

Sky looked stern for a moment and said reluctantly "Lets help the smuggler."

"Right." Aqua said. "I will go and inform her that we will take the job, you prepare for tonight, because I suspect at least a little trouble." Sky nodded and Aqua then took off.

Aqua blended with the crowds on her way to the Void sector of Silver Rain city it wasn't hard for her walking with this group then the next weaving her way through the city as a spider does her web. Until she arrived at a small alley next to the Masked Traveler tavern. She slipped in and there waiting in the shadows was a the woman Aqua wanted to see. "You know toy would look less conspicuous if you didn't have a black cloak with the hood up so no could see you face. If you step out of Void you would be stopped probably by every guard you met."

"Speak for your self elf, Doesn't a drow look out of place in a surface city anyway?" The smuggler scoffed at Aqua.

"Shows what you know. My partner and I have decoded to take you up on your job, provided it pay well enough." Aqua said coldly.

"One percent of my profits ought to be enough." She offered Aqua.

"Depends on how much that is, I am sure someone somewhere especially here might pay better to learn of such an operation here tonight." Aqua countered aggressively.

"Point taken but I am sure it will please you to know that t comes to one hundred gold coins."

"It does. We will be in the place you mentioned before when you need us." Aqua continued to stare at the woman with her fire colored eyes then when a cat in the alley mewed and the Smuggler was distracted for a split second she dashed into a passing crowd seeming to vanish form view.

Sunset came and Sky and Aqua were at the Void sector city gates and sure enough as planned there was the smuggler pulling a small wooden cart. "Lets go." She simply said and began to pull the cart to where she had a small shop.

Aqua hurried to get ahead of the cart and Sky. _If there is trouble I will face it first and maybe buy Sky a little time to line up a shot with her bow _Aqua thought. They continue like this for a while Aqua scanning ahead, and Sky scanning behind for trouble. _Looks like I was wrong maybe there won't be any trouble after all. _No sooner had Aqua thought hat then two people stepped out form a side alley. A gnome man and a and human woman both baring weapons and wearing dark clothing bearing an insignia of a thieves guild.,

Sky was quick on her feet however and let loose the first shot with her bow grazing the woman in the arm. Aqua took advantage of the situation and with a swift move of her fingers cast faery fire on the gnome since he bore a crossbow before waiting for the woman to make her move. The woman attempted to run past Aqua but was cut by Aqua on her way by only to be caught in the throat by an arrow from Sky. The gnome fired his crossbow and with a _wiz _the bolt barely missed Sky's head. Aqua Cast darkness on the gnome and then hid from view circling around behind the gnome and waited for Sky to let loose an arrow. Aqua stayed motionless and silent waiting for the twang for a bow, but instead heard the clicking of a crossbow being reloaded. _Come on Sky this guy is going to fire at you soon!_ Aqua thought as she waited And sure enough a click and the release of a bolt followed and a yelp form Sky. _Bastard! Your a dead man._ Aqua thought furiously. _Twang_ There it was the sound she had been waiting for she knew that even in the dark with her Faery Fire active there was no way sky could miss and so she drew and sunk her tanto deep into the gnome's chest piercing his lung as Sky's arrow found it mark in his heart. The gnome feel dead as Aqua emerged form the inky blackness of the cloud with a sneer of enjoyment.

Sky Shook her head and the smuggler began pushing the cart a little faster. Aqua let the cart pass and begin to Speak with Sky in elven " I thought something like this would happen, bigger guilds don't like when smaller ones move in on their business."

"Is the coin worth it?"

"Definitely so, wait and see what we get."

The smuggler reached her shop the Phantom Ox and tossed two bags of gold to Sky and Aqua. "Nice work girls, my name is Sarah, and I will keep you in mind if I need any help in the future. Also feel free to stop in some time, I will give you a fair price."

"I might take you up on that." Aqua softly said. Aqua and Sky turned to walk away towards home and checked their sacks and sure enough they both discovered fifty gold coins in each. "Not a bad way to make some coin. Don't you think?"

Shaking hr head Sky replied " I could think of some better and more legal ways to do so."


End file.
